


7 Minutes in Heaven

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, does anyone even ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: “You sure you’re okay? You’re not usually this quiet.” More warmth pools low in Minseok’s belly. Some of it travels to his cheeks when he tries to will it all away.“‘m fine. Think I’m just...tired. Or something,” he finally manages. He knows he’s probably muffled since he spoke directly into his knees, but the way Donghae nods in understanding reassures Minseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know??? i saw that instagram video of donghae and minseok and just. my brain had to write this.

The closed door does nothing to mute the giggles coming from the other side. Minseok curls in on himself, arms tight around his knees as he peers up at the boy in front of him. Donghae leans against the closet’s other wall, phone lighting up his face. Minseok tries not to stare, he really does, but this is the closest he’s ever been to the elder outside of the classroom and he genuinely has no idea what he should be doing.

“One minute down,” Donghae sighs, eyes flickering to Minseok for the first time. He slides down the wall and sits cross-legged from Minseok. “You doin’ okay?” His words are a little slurred, but his eyes are clear and warm. It shouldn’t make a shiver run down Minseok’s spine, but he’s always liked when people look at him with warmth. Minseok nods, not trusting his voice. Donghae smiles lazily. His knees bump up against Minseok’s feet as he adjusts.

“We’re in college. You’d think these games would be boring to us by now.” Donghae keeps his gaze on Minseok. Minseok knows he should respond with more than another nod, but his voice has never been reliable at best of times around Donghae and the potent mixture of vodka and hormones swirling in his gut guarantees stupidity. The elder boy nudges Minseok’s foot again, expression soft when Minseok finally meets his eyes. “You sure you’re okay? You’re not usually  _ this _ quiet.” More warmth pools low in Minseok’s belly. Some of it travels to his cheeks when he tries to will it all away.

“‘m fine. Think I’m just...tired. Or something,” he finally manages. He knows he’s probably muffled since he spoke directly into his knees, but the way Donghae nods in understanding reassures Minseok. 

“Makes sense.” Donghae stretches above his head and his shirt rides up, up,  _ up-- _ and Minseok buries his face in his arms trying not to think about the two inches of smooth skin that were exposed. He isn’t some stupid teenager seeing someone else naked before. Nor is he a character in a fanfic that his little brother reads.

Donghae is just stupidly attractive and just. So.  _ Nice _ ? And helpful. And smart. And has stupidly nice hands and a jawline Minseok wants to trace with his tongue and--

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Donghae runs a hand through Minseok’s hair and Minseok resolutely does  _ not _ lean into the touch like a cat. The hand moves from the back of Minseok’s neck to wiggle between his cheek and forearm, cupping it gently. “Your face is really warm. Are you getting sick?”

“‘m  _ fine _ , hyung, I promise I’m not getting sick.” Minseok is not fine. He is, in fact, screaming internally, but Donghae doesn’t need to know that. Donghae’s hand doesn’t move from his cheek. Instead, his thumb starts stroking over Minseok’s cheekbone. 

“We’ve only got...four minutes left. Jesus, I swear to god, Heechul is banned from suggesting games for the rest of time.” Donghae continues to stroke Minseok’s cheek. Minseok continues to implode internally. 

They sit like that for a little while until Donghae squeezes Minseok’s cheek, pulling his face out of the safety of his arms. And his eyes are  _ still _ so warm when he looks at Minseok. Minseok has to blink a couple times so his eyes fully focus, but Donghae still has his hand on Minseok’s cheek and his face is getting closer and  _ why _ is Donghae’s face getting so clo--

Minseok can’t help the little squeak that escapes when Donghae presses his lips against Minseok’s. He can’t help how he melts into the older. He’s wanted this ever since Jongdae introduced them, that annoyingly knowing glint in the younger’s eye when Minseok asked about Donghae afterwards. Then Donghae had been in his physics class and Minseok had tutored the elder and honestly, Minseok should have known that he was fucked.

But right now, here, in the present, playing this stupid, childish game, Minseok can only focus on the gentle press of Donghae’s lips. It’s not nearly enough for Minseok. He adds pressure, trying to communicate how  _ okay _ this development is. He parts his lips, letting the tip of his tongue poke out and run along Donghae’s bottom lip. The hand on his cheek tightens and Minseok feels breathless when Donghae groans in approval. 

Minseok shuffles onto his knees with some difficulty. He needs to be closer, needs to feel how Donghae will shift beneath his hands when he finally sits on his lap. Donghae moves the hand on Minseok’s cheek back to his neck and his other rests on Minseok’s hip. He pulls the younger boy into his lap and Minseok wants to live there. He knows it’s just because he’s a little bit drunk and this whole situation is ridiculous, but he really, really just wants to sit here and lick into Donghae’s mouth for the rest of eternity.

Donghae pulls Minseok closer, little whines coming from him. Minseok didn’t expect him to be whiney, but he finds he quite likes it. He nips at Donghae’s lower lip, pushing at the boundary. He feels a lump under his butt and Minseok’s never felt more pleased with himself. He grinds down a little, just enough to apply some pressure.

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ , Seokkie, don’t do that.” Donghae grips Minseok’s hips, trying very hard to keep Minseok still. The younger giggles into Donghae’s chest, breathing in the smell of his shower wash and whatever made him smell like home. Once they’ve calmed a bit, Donghae rubs up and down Minseok’s back. 

“Is this okay,” Donghae whispers into Minseok’s hair. Minseok leans back and gives him an affronted look.

“Are you seriously asking me if it’s okay that we’re making out in a closet,” Minseok pauses here for effect, “during a game of  _ seven minutes in heaven _ ?” Donghae has the decency to blush and nods. Minseok laughs, a full-bodied one, and wraps his idiotic and unbelievably  _ nice _ crush into his arms. “Yes, this is fine. I would like to do this again outside of a closet. Preferably very frequently. With less clothes.” Donghae’s face is probably a very pretty shade of pink, Minseok thinks, but the light from their cell phones makes it difficult to be able to tell. Donghae giggles at Minseok’s bluntness and returns the hug.

“I’d like that too,” he admits, smiling his stupidly handsome smile. Minseok leans in and kisses him again, heart happy and far less nervous to be in this closet with him. He enjoys the way Donghae tastes, even if there’s an underlying tang of liquor and fried chicken. Minseok’s sure he can get used to this. He pulls away to say just that when Donghae’s phone trills, signalling the end of their seven minutes. The unmistakable cackle of Jongdae comes from the other side of the door.

“Hey lovebirds! Better get decent ‘cause we’re comin’ in!” Heechul throws open the door and smirks at the pair. Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s heads pop in from behind and Minseok isn’t given a second to cover his ears as the pair scream.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this
> 
> come @ me on [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
